The Trial of Tempus Spatium
by DigiExpert
Summary: After performing an Emerald Ri Majon, they each quickly discover something's not quite right. What should have been a typical Ri Majon is not so this time.
1. Aaeru

**I don't remember how, but my friend norodenn was the one that sparked this idea. In all, it's a 3 chapter fic. Happy reading!**

She perched atop a large grey boulder, resting her head on her knees. Things were… odd. This had never happened before when they had completed an Emerald Ri Majon. Usually there was a warm feeling, a time where she felt connected Neviril, and when she'd next awake, the Simoun would usually be drifting in a foreign sky. However…

This time she'd woken up alone. She wasn't in the Simoun, and Neviril had been nowhere nearby. She had yelled and called for the girl, but received no answer in reply. She wasn't afraid, not yet. It hadn't been very long and she was certain that she'd come across Neviril if she looked hard enough. This forest couldn't be all that big. Still though… why was this happened? She didn't get it. There must be something wrong with the Simoun.

Speaking of the Simoun, she had no idea where that was either. Even if it had been near, she couldn't have flown it without her pair. However, it also held their small store of supplies. Not having any of that would mean she would spend time hunting and foraging. She reached into her pockets; she wasn't sure what had been stored there. Her hand closed around the pocket knife she'd acquired. It would do.

She rested her hands on her hips. She was going to find Neviril and the Simoun. Something told her Neviril had to be around here somewhere. She would find her. Then they could explore this world from a higher vantage point. One direction was just as good as any other it seemed. She turned slowly in place before choosing to head where her heart led her.

Hours later, she found herself hungry and tired. It was nearly evening, and she hadn't found any sign of Neviril or the Simoun. Her shouts had gone unanswered, and her stomach was speaking up. Sighing, she sat down beside the bank of the small stream she'd come upon. Her survival skills were telling that a bush of familiar berries were nearby, that there were probably some fish in the river she could catch and clean.

She set to work, preparing a meal that would silence the hunger. She made sure to build a proper fire, so used to the routine. She was reminded of how Neviril would watch. She had had yet to teach her love to build one, but had always meant to. She wished she had now though. Neviril probably would have needed the skill. There was a lot Neviril didn't know how to do when it came to their travels; Aaeru wasn't sure of everything, but she knew it was true. She felt terrible. All those time she could have taught her and she hadn't. She vowed that she would when she found her.

Dinner was eaten slowly. Part of her hoped that by slowing her eating, Neviril would find her. She wouldn't go to bed alone tonight. In her mind, she pictured meeting up with Neviril again. They'd sleep together, as they always did, the Simoun nearby. She'd curl up in Neviril's arms, and feel the girl's arms about her. They'd talk about what happened before drifting off. She'd be safe, so very safe in the end.

Unfortunately, her vision didn't come true. Darkness had settled over the landscape and she found herself pushing forward, half-asleep. She stumbled through the darkness and through the unfamiliar terrain, branches and other things she didn't know scratching her exposed skin. Her foot caught in a tree root sticking up out of the ground, but the darkness hid it well. She felt herself falling forward, and could only put her hands in front of her face before she hit the ground.

The leaves tickled her cheek, but she found that she simply didn't want to get up. She was too exhausted and her body was sore from her fall. She thought she'd close her eyes for just a moment to rest. She was soon out like a light, sleeping in the awkward position.

Darkness at first, and then, a dream began to play in her mind. She found herself once again in the forest, still unhappy about the situation she was in. She pushed forward through the trees, wiping the sweat from her brow. It had been a few days, but she was still as determined as ever to find Neviril.

When she began hearing voices, she started to question herself. Then she heard Neviril speaking and ran. Her feet crunched against the fallen leaves as she hurtled forward. Neviril. She'd finally found her. She had survived whatever kind of test this was. She—

Burst into the open clearing, and found Neviril, locked in an embrace with someone else. Her arms were wrapped tightly around the girl. That was when Aaeru noticed the hair. Amuria. Neviril had found Amuria. She had chosen Amuria instead of Aaeru. What Neviril had told her before was simply a lie.

She tried to move, but found she couldn't. Her feet appeared to be rooted to the spot. "Come on… come on…" she growled, frustrated. She looked up again, only to lock eyes with the girl she thought had loved her. Neviril merely smiled at her before climbing into the Simoun with Amuria. As the Simoun took off, she felt her heart hurting, more than it ever had before.

It was the morning sun glinting through the trees that woke her. Her eyes opened slowly, her brain confused. She had no idea where she was or why she was even here. The pain in her body slowly began to hit her and she immediately realized that _something_ was crawling on her. She quickly began scanning and spotted the large caterpillar on her arm. It took every ounce of strength she could muster to pull herself into a sitting position. Aches and pains shot through her limbs, but she ignored them all, gritting her teeth.

The dream came back to her, and she frowned. It wasn't true, and she didn't believe a word of it. Neviril loved her, and had loved Amuria. She didn't understand why her dream would tell her otherwise.

Finally, she was able to sit up, though she was breathing heavily. Removing the caterpillar from her arm, she looked down at herself. She couldn't remember how she'd ended up on the forest floor, but it hadn't been the wisest of choices. She struggled to pull herself to her feet, stretching out sore muscles. Another day. More searching. The first day had not gone as well as she'd hoped. Never the less, she'd keep searching.

She searched out the river, going back the way she had originally come. Once more, she fished and built a fire, cooking her breakfast. It certainly wasn't her favorite, not today. She found she couldn't eat very much. Her stomach was a ball bouncing around; she couldn't settle it. She knew she would search relentlessly for Neviril, but she wasn't as sure that she'd find her. She wondered if perhaps a change in direction would increase her chances. Looking to her left and right, she tried to judge which would be best to search next. She decided to head to her left, which would follow the creek downstream. At least she knew she'd be near water.

_Where are you, Neviril?_

The question burned inside of her. She could not provide an answer and had nothing to show for her efforts thus far. She could only keep making herself put one foot in front of the other. Neviril had to be somewhere and she would find her. Anything else simply wasn't an option.


	2. Neviril

**I'm sorry it took so long to upload this. I actually got caught up in other things and forgot that unlike other places, I don't upload stories here all at once. Thanks to Michiru's-violin for adding this to story alert so that I caught my mistake. Here's the second bit!**

**Chapter 2**

She looked up into the canopy of the forest, one hand resting on the trunk of a tree. She didn't understand why things had turned out the way they did. It had merely been another Emerald Ri Majon. She and Aaeru had done the maneuver so many times, it had become natural, nothing to fear anymore. The unknown was now known. After every Emerald, she'd wake as though from a pleasant sleep. Sometimes, Aaeru would knock on the glass of the sagitta cockpit and grin at her. Always, they'd be flying in the sky.

However, this time, she'd found herself on the floor of an unfamiliar forest, with neither Aaeru nor the Simoun to be seen. Her head had throbbed as she came around, and even now the pain lingered. She wondered if she'd fallen and hit her head. Something just wasn't right.

She let her training as a Simoun pilot take over. She quickly realized that as a pilot, even during the war, she'd never had to survive in the wilderness. She knew the sky and could command a chor, but she knew next to nothing about how to live in the wilderness. Aaeru had always been the one to take care of her, to make sure that they were safe, sheltered, and had food each evening. She hadn't realized how much she relied on her love until now.

Unlike Aaeru, she was incapable of doing those things. She couldn't build a proper shelter if necessary. She couldn't tell the good berries from the poisonous ones. She couldn't even light a fire or catch small game for dinner. Her skills ended as soon as a Simoun touched the ground. Frowning, she looked around her. She would simply have to find Aaeru. Listening closely, she tried to pick up on any sounds that would signal that someone else was nearby. She heard nothing.

Calling out also led her nowhere. The only reply she got was the scattering of birds in the treetops. No Aaeru. At least not in the area. She would have to choose a direction and see where it led her. At this point, any direction looked good. There was no guarantee that what she chose would be the correct path. She simply had to trust in her heart. She looked to the sky, and then looked ahead of her. Taking a deep breath, she set off.

A couple of hours later, she found herself growing tired. She had been walking nearly nonstop and wasn't certain if it was doing any good. She paused in her journey, leaning against a tree to rest. That only lasted for a few moments, as she felt a tickling sensation on her neck. She glanced toward her shoulder and screamed. Ants. Ants were crawling on her. She pulled away from the tree and began killing those that were on her.

The scenario only served to frustrate her. She couldn't even rest without something interfering. Part of her was mad that something so simple had made her scream. It could have given her away to whatever else was in this forest with her. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It would do no good to be frustrated. Perhaps a prayer to Tempus Spatium would help.

Lowering her head, she closed her eyes. She worked to clear her mind before beginning her prayer. _Guide me through this forest so that I may find Aaeru, safe and sound. Please keep her safe…_ On she continued in her mind, expressing herself. After some time, she opened her eyes once more. A peace washed over her, and she knew that Tempus Spatium had heard her prayers. With a lighter mind, she set out on her journey once more.

By evening, she was willing to forget that she'd even prayed to Tempus Spatium. There had still been no sign of Aaeru, and now her stomach rumbled. She wanted to eat, but was uncertain of what was edible. She knew that she couldn't fish or trap. The only thing left was berries of some kind. They looked like wild strawberries and smelled like it too. She'd found them in a small cluster, amidst a small clearing. Without a way to truly tell and without Aaeru, the only way to find out would be to eat them. If she got sick, she'd know they were poisonous.

No, she wouldn't. It would be foolish to do such a thing. She could wait until morning. If she found Aaeru, then they could find food together. She sighed. She'd said that all day, and still hadn't found her love. If she had no food in her stomach, then she would have no energy to search. She plucked a strawberry from the vine and looked at it closely one last time. Sickness or Aaeru…which was more important to her? She raised the berry to her mouth and took a bite. It wasn't a question she had ponder for very long.

As she ate, she tried to pick up on any subtleties in taste or texture that would tell her if the berry was safe to eat. She could discern nothing and thus continued. The bush she picked from was small, and the berries themselves were not very large in size. It wasn't long before she had picked the bush clean. It felt as though she'd eaten more than she had, but her stomach was still not very full.

By now, the sun was beginning to set. She let her ears listen closely to the sounds around her, all the while trying to figure out what would be a viable solution for the night. She turned her head suddenly, ears picking up on a sound she hadn't heard before – water. Quickly, she headed in the direction of the sound, eyes constantly alert for a visual.

She was so intent on what she wanted to see in front of her that she wasn't pay close attention to that which surrounded her. She slid down the sudden include, arms flailing as she tried to find something to slow or stop her fall. She felt the branches and sticks scratch her exposed skin and finally tumbled to the bottom, sore and dazed. Pulling herself up slowly, she leaned her back against the nearest tree, no longer caring that there might be ants. She fell asleep in this position.

She too, dreamed a dream while slumbering in the land of unconsciousness. She found herself wandering among the forest, still searching for Aaeru, though in this dream she was felt no hunger. Her eyes lit up as she came upon a clearing, and spotted the Simoun. Her heart beat faster as she then saw Aaeru, in the auriga cockpit. She was…laughing.

Confused, she looked more closely, and saw another figure in the sagitta cockpit. She couldn't make out the features of the girl or hear her voice clearly, but she heard Aaeru and then…the humming of the helical motors. The Simoun lifted into the air, slowly, as though being careful of the trees, something Aaeru would make sure to be watchful of. And then she realized it.

"Aaeru! Aaeru!" She called the girl's name over and over, but couldn't seem to grab the blonde's attention. The hatches were closed and then the Simoun was gone. The helical motors could no longer be heard, and the forest floor was empty, as though it hadn't just held a large aircraft moments before.

Aaeru… Aaeru was gone. She had left her behind and found a new pair. Her deepest fear realized. Her stomach twisted and turned and she felt sure she would be sick.

The dream realization propelled her awake, only to find that her stomach still churned violently. It was all she could do to turn her head in time to keep from vomiting on herself. It seemed as though it would never stop. Tears pricked at her eyes as the sickness, fear, and situation overtook her.

Throughout the rest of the night, between fits of sleep, she continued to vomit, knowing the strawberries had indeed been poisonous. She had to get all the poison out of her system and wondered at one point if she would die.

As morning washed over the land, she opened her eyes, drained, dirty, and confused. The night and the dream came back to her. The pain hurt her, and she suddenly remembered Aaeru's way of talking of pain. Her own heart hurt, and she yearned for her pair. She couldn't… she had to know the truth. She had to know if her dream was a vision of what was to come. The direction… didn't matter.

_Did you leave me, Aaeru? Am I all alone?_

She turned and began following the river, unsure of what she'd find. She didn't pray to Tempus Spatium this time. Instead, she kept her eyes and ears peeled, hoping to find Aaeru or the Simoun. She had to know the truth. She'd search until she found it.


	3. Together

**And here is the final installment of this short story. I figured I'd post it while I was thinking of it so I didn't forget. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"I can't believe it!"

Aaeru wasn't sure if it was a mistake, but there was the Simoun in front of her. The hatches to the sagitta and auriga cockpit were open, and the Simoun itself was in pristine condition. She didn't see Neviril nearby though and wondered if she had been here yet. Perhaps she had and wasn't nearby at the moment.

Moving closer, she began to inspect the Simoun. They'd need to have everything in working condition if they were to perform the Emerald when Neviril arrived. She looked at the workings and controls. Nothing seemed disturbed or harmed. Satisfied, she hopped down, moving to the emergency compartment where they'd kept the supplies throughout their travels. Everything seemed to be in place. Nothing was stolen or broken.

Her stomach rumbled, and she realized that now was a good time to prepare a meal. Neviril could join her as soon as she arrived. She hummed to herself as she searched for the flint, wrapped away in a waterproof box. Never once did it occur to her that there was a chance that Neviril wouldn't show up now that she had found the Simoun. If she had found one, the other would soon follow.

Neviril was slowly walking through the forest, keeping her ears open. A slight, very soft noise came from up ahead, and she tilted her ear in that direction. It didn't seem natural. She walked a bit more quickly, hope rising up in her chest. If it were… Her footsteps became heavier. The sound became louder and she was certain now that it had to be someone.

The sight of the back of the Simoun was something she would never be able to put into words. And there was Aaeru, reaching into the emergency compartment, searching for something. "Aaeru!" she called out, though her voice was much softer than she expected. It came out above a whisper. She tried again, and this time her voice was louder.

Aaeru turned her head at the sound of her name. "Neviril!" she called back when she spotted the girl in the distance. In her excitement she forgot to pay attention, and the flint box tumbled onto her head. She called out in pain and rubbed the spot, but it didn't matter. She made her way toward Neviril.

Immediately she realized that Neviril looked far worse off than she did. The girl was dirty, but there was something else too, something she couldn't put her finger on, save for knowing that Neviril just didn't look herself. "It's good to—"

She didn't get to finish as Neviril closed the gap between them. Aaeru felt her body shaking, and the sobs she let loose. She put her arms around the girl, instinctively holding her close. That was when the stench hit her nose and she knew why Neviril didn't look herself.

"You're… you're sick?" she asked.

"N-no… poison strawberries… I couldn't tell the difference…"

Another thing she had never taught Neviril. It was something only she had done to care for them both. She had never thought Neviril would ever be without her. There was so much she needed to teach her love, things she needed to make up for. She'd start now.

"Come on," called Aaeru, letting go of Neviril's body and taking her by the hand. Neviril resisted, pulling Aaeru back to her.

"Don't go…" she whispered. The fear in her eyes was vivid. It had been a long time since Aaeru had seen her this scared. She wondered if Neviril had had another nightmare.

"I'm not going to go. I told you before, Neviril. I'll never leave your side." She grinned and guided Neviril with her. "Come on. I have an idea."

She led Neviril to the edge of the river, which sparkled in the sunlight. The weather was warm. She had tested the water that morning when she'd stopped to wash her face. It was slightly warm, but it would do. She began to undress Neviril.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you don't like being so dirty, and if you ate the strawberries you probably don't feel yourself… a bath will help you feel better." She tossed Neviril's clothes into a pile before beginning to take off her own.

When they both stood naked together, she took Neviril's hand and led her into the water slowly. Neviril had a tight grip on her hand, but she had never planned to let go. Her only focus was on making Neviril feel better.

They walked until the water was just above waist deep. Aaeru ran her hands over Neviril's body, caressing tired muscle and washing away the grim and disgust she knew Neviril felt. She'd worry about herself later.

Neviril closed her eyes, focusing on the water and Aaeru's touch. Aaeru had been right; she did feel better. She felt more like herself and less like the girl who had stumbled onto the Simoun. Her dream began to seem silly. Aaeru wouldn't leave her so suddenly and she knew it, but when she didn't feel herself, and when the darkness seemed too daunting, the dreams got to her. She couldn't push the fear down then. She turned and wrapped her arms around Aaeru's smaller frame, pulling the girl close to her.

"Neviril?" questioned Aaeru, not expecting the embrace.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Um…you're welcome…I think…"

The two dried and dressed. Aaeru reached for the box that held the flint and remembered what she'd promised herself. She looked back at Neviril, who was finishing putting the clips back into her hair.

"Hey, Neviril?"

Neviril looked up, pausing. "Hmm?"

"Want to help me light the fire?"

"Sure… I'd like to learn."

Aaeru grinned. "All right."

"…Then just hold it like this."

"This?" asked Neviril. She knelt by the fire pit that she had helped make, and the dry branches she'd helped collect. She wasn't sure if she was holding the pieces correctly in her hands. She pursed her lips, trying to consider her options when she felt Aaeru's hands settle over her own. Together, they struck the flint and lit the fire.

"Just like that!" grinned Aaeru. She put the flint away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep!" She placed the box to her side and looked back up at Neviril. Neviril was smiling, pleased with herself. Aaeru couldn't resist leaning up and kissing her.

Neviril kissed her back before glancing over to the branches Aaeru had set aside. Once more, she felt nervous. She wasn't sure about all the new things Aaeru was teaching her. Aaeru reached out and took her by the hand. "Come on. I'll teach you."

"And after we catch them, then they need cleaned, right?"

"Right."

Aaeru kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. I'll help you learn." She'd never leave Neviril in the dark again simply because she knew how to do it and Neviril had never learned. She'd never let something like what had happened during the time they were apart happen again. She blamed herself.

Somewhere from above, Tempus Spatium looked down on the two eternal maidens. The trials they'd been through had been a test, meant to bring them closer together, to bond in ways they had never considered, and to help them overcome their fears. They were never stronger than when they faced obstacles together, relying on each other.


End file.
